Databases are widely used for data storage and access in computing applications. Databases may include one or more tables that include or reference data that can be read, modified, or deleted using database operations usually referred to as DML (Data Manipulation Language) statements. Databases can store anywhere from small to extremely large sets of data within one or more tables. This data can be accessed by various users in an organization or even be used to service public users, such as via a website or an application program interface (API). Both computing and storage resources, as well as their underlying architecture, can play a significant role in achieving desirable database performance.
Database data can be modified by various commands, including insert, delete, and update commands that modify one or more rows in a database table. It can be costly to track such modifications and to determine delta information between a first set of database data and a second set of database data. Systems, methods, and devices for efficient tracking of changes made to database data are disclosed herein.